Werewolves
Lycanthrope, Werewolf, Werecoyote, Werejaguar Weretiger Werewolves are the most common form of lycanthrope and are the main study. Other varieties are questionable and not confirmed. Werewolves fall into two broad categories. Natural, and created or cursed. Natural Werewolves These are lycanthropes that are shape changers from birth. They can be engendered by either the mating of other natural Werewolves or the mating of cursed werewolves, or any combination thereof. Two things mark the natural Werewolf as different; control, and society. First the natural werewolf does not lose their mind in the wolf form. They, while being fully wolves, retain a sense of self and those imperatives important to them. Second is society. Natural werewolves associate with each other, both as wolves and as men. One of the prime purposes of werewolf society is to deeply ingrain societies morals and ethics so they are not forgotten as wolves. Werewolf Society Werewolf society is a balance between the nature of being humans and the nature of being wolves. Communities of werewolves prefer to live as wild as possible; to keep themselves places to hunt and roam as wolves. This does marginalize such societies within the modern world, and it has more or less been the case since civilization and agriculture became the Human norm. Werewolf communities are led by an Alpha pair. (It is of note that werewolf society is egalitarian in term of responsibility and power. Females are as respected as males.) The society is looser than the wolf pack beyond this point. Human intellect and society does have an influence. Human society also takes over when it comes to sex. Werewolves pair bond as do Humans, and reproduction is not limited to the Alpha pair. Werewolf communities are not large, three to five families at most. This size limitation is also a factor in marginalization. Human communities are almost always larger and more land hungry. Not to mention the whole fearing what you do not understand thing. Werewolves live by a hunter gatherer existence if given any choice. If forced by circumstances to live among Humans they prefer to join the ranks of craftsman and the trades rather than farm. They never live among Humans if any choice is to be had. The friction, fear, and hostility are only a matter of time; not if, but when. Long history has taught them that war will come, and no matter how they behave they will lose. There will always be more Humans. Bureau Policy --''' The Bureau recommends that Bureau Agents aid and abet law abiding Werewolf communities in their desire for physical separation from normal Humans. Assess the situation and access Bureau resources to determine the best course of action, be it removal of the Werewolves to a more isolated or specialized community or discouraging normal Humans from encroaching on the Werewolf communities in situ. Remember: ''law abiding werewolves have rights too. It is the job of the bureau agent to protect those rights when required.'' Created Werewolves This is the creature that all the tales talk about. The enraged man-monster that wantonly kills without remorse. The tales are almost right. Created werewolves can happen in a number of ways. The classic of being bitten by a werewolf is not always the case. Natural lycanthropy is not contagious. However the bite of a created werewolf can turn the victim into one also. (Counter agents are discussed below) The curse is usually started in one of several ways: *'A direct curse --' The initial victim is cursed by a magically active person to become a werewolf. *'Skinwalker belt --' Spoken of in Native American cultures, an object of arcane power that turns the wearer into a wolf or coyote (Other possible animals are spoken of). Depending on the legend and the cultural background the Skinwalker is not necessarily a bad person nor the belt an evil artifact. If indeed a curse is part of the deal it is because the gift of the Manitou was misused in some fashion, usually a common and easily avoided proscription against certain uses; revenge, or petty personal satisfaction being the most common. *'A bite from an infected werewolf --' Yes, it does happen that way. It isn't the most common method but it is common enough. Most commonly the cursed werewolf has no control over the shape shifting process. In the wolf form they do not retain their sentient mind and they behave as would any normal wolf. In the worst cases they retain just enough mind to seek out the company of other Humans, usually their own loved ones, and more than enough wolf to react in a hostile fashion when attacked or rebuffed. They of course have no memory of the event after it is over. Created werewolves do not have a society as they are usually found one at a time in non wolf-friendly environments. This is often the cause of the wanton deaths frequently attributed to the werewolf. A frightened creature out of its habitat and not having sufficient Human will to overcome that. It makes such deaths no less murder, but raving evil is seldom the true cause. In some ways raving evil would make dealing with it easier. 'Bureau Policy --' Most Bureau agents will come in contact with created Werewolves as a matter of addressing a criminal complaint, usually the cause of unsolved and continuing homicides. This is regrettable, however a murdering Werewolf is a murderer. The Bureau agent is advised to treat the case as one of a criminally insane person. The object is capture and treatment, not killing them. If all lawful options have been dispensed or the agent finds their life or the public’s life or sanity in danger, killing of Werewolves is reluctantly allowed. Mind you that this will cause complications. Be prepared to dish the shuck and jive in tonnage lots. Skinwalkers The Skinwalker is again solitary. However a Skinwalker is aware of what they are doing, even in the animal form, unless they have violated the pact with the Manitou. Skinwalkers should be treated as native dealers in medicine. If they are not breaking the law they are not a Bureau matter. If they are breaking the law they must be dealt with as per a cursed Werewolf. Werewolf Ecology Werewolves are Humans that can change into the shape of a wolf, either at will, or during a trigger time, usually the full Moon. It is noted that periods of high stress can also affect the change involuntarily. To date the mythical wolf-man has not been seen. All known Lycanthropes are either 100% Human, or 100% wolf. The half man half wolf hybrid is a product of Hollywood myth and a conflation with a skin condition called Hypertrichosis where hair grows thickly over the whole body including the face. Werewolf Origins Werewolves have been in legend in both Europe and the Americas as far back as tales can be traced. A separate origin is not assumed, but a single origin outside of Africa and a spread throughout the world from there. Africa, South America and Australia are the only places were some manner of Werewolf legend is not found. There areas have their own legends of shapeshifting Humans however. These creatures are unlikley to be encountered by Bureau agents. As a result the origin of the Werewolf is unlikley to ever be truly located. Identifying Werewolves '''Natural Werewolves will not have any physical tells. Monobrow, hair on the hands or excessive body hair, and long canine teeth are all the product of Hollywood and over-active folk tales. The only sure physical tell is that domestic dogs will not approach a Werewolf in either form. Werewolf Communities will not have dogs in them. Skinwalkers Slikwalkers will have at least one physical tell. They will have the eyes of what ever beast they shift into constantly. As long as they possess the artifact that affects their change that mark will be on them. Skinwalkers will not automatically have domestic animal problems. They might have a wild animal problem, that is wild animals of their type hanging around the area they live in greater than usual numbers. Bitten Werewolves These will have the mark of the bite as well as the problem with domestic dogs. The wolf bite that infected them will heal to a clean and notable scar. The problem with domestic dogs will be present, and might be a totally mystery to the Human form and they can recall no reason that dogs have taken a sudden disliking to them. A clue if an agent has their senses honed. Cursed Werewolves The cursed will have the mark. "The mark" is in the form of a wolf head "birthmark". It will be brown or red in color and not always in some place that is easily examined. However it will be obvious. The mark is not a vague wolf head shape if it you squint right, it is clearly and unmistakably a wolf head. Again the problem with domestic dogs will be present, and might be a totally mystery to the Human form and they can recall no reason that dogs have taken a sudden disliking to them. A clue if an agent has their senses honed. Werewolf Traits True werewolves, the natural and contagious types do have a near immunity to damage. As suggested silver is required to damage one. Holy items do nothing as do mundane bullets. Magic affects them if used. We do not recommend its use. Skinwalkers are not affected by silver. Anti magic forces them to resume their normal forms. Lycanthrope Variants Werecoyote This variant is confirmed. They are found both in the natural and the Skinwalker variety. Cursed Werecoyotes have not been located, but the possibility is not discounted. Tribes that have Skinwalkers consider them an asset; again, as long as they have not betrayed the Manitou. Natural Werecoyotes break the not near Humans rule. They will often live in and among the tribes they come from both as protectors and providers. A certain amount of mischief is tolerated. Werejaguar These are rumored to come from Central America. It is unknown if they are Natural, skinshifters or cursed. While reports of these creatures are recorded, and they are mentioned in the records of pre-Columbian mezo American cultures, the Bureau has yet to find a confirmed case in modern times. Weretiger Well Jay? Dealing with Lycanthropes In the regrettable cases where the lycanthrope in question must be dealt with violently the following guides are given. Silver Most true Lycanthropes are immune or near immune to mundane weapons. All but the Skinwalker have proven susceptible to silver. Skinwalkers are not immune to normal damage. If there is any case were you might be dealing with lycanthropes, silver tipped bullets and silver plated items such as handcuffs are recommended. Do not use bullets of solid silver or solid silver jackets as these affect firearm performance. Silver tipped or silver semi-jacketed is best. Energy weapons have proven effective against werewolves. They do have a low energy resistance. If dealing with known werewolves, crank up the setting one degree. Garlic Garlic does not bother natural werewolves. However, it does bother cursed werewolves. It is not recommended as a sovereign, it frankly is not recommended as their distaste for garlic is offset by the strong odor giving you away. Again Skinwalkers are not deterred by garlic. Wolfsbane This works on all shapeshifters it has been tried on. Ritually prepared oil of wolfsbane is repellent to all shapeshifters not just lycanthropes. This includes the Skinwalkers and the much rarer natural shapeshifter. Wolfsbane also has a strong odor however its effects are worth the lack of stealth. It is recommended to be applied topically, it will turn a possible bite and contact with the blessed oil will likely incapacitate any lycanthrope. WARNING: Oil of wolfsbane is toxic, highly so. Do not ingest or apply to skin with any open wounds. Bites The bite of the natural werewolf is not a problem, outside of you have been bitten. Likewise the Skinwalker is not beyond the normal issues of a bite, treat like the bite of any wild animal. Cursed werewolves are an entirely different matter. These bites are contagious. Rituals exist to counter the bite of a werewolf. If there is any doubt as to the nature of the beast doing the biting get the ritual as soon as possible. Holy water cleaning out a wound can help but is not an assurance. Oil of wolfsbane coating the wound will stop the process if applied while it bleeds freely. Yes this is toxic and you will suffer detrimental effects. Anti-toxin and treatments are available. Expect the tissue about the wound to go necrotic and a long recovery period. Reports also indicate it is going to hurt like Hell, but only if the wound is infectious. Category:Supernatural Category:Creatures